Matt d'Etat Critique
Matthieu Blomme, dit Matt, est un Youtuber spécialisé dans le cinéma. Il a le premier dédié une chaîne, appelée "Etat Critique", au cinéma sur YouTube. Son but était de faire partager aux internautes cinéphiles, sa passion du septième art. Bien que très axée sur les films fantastiques ainsi que sur les films d'action et d'aventure, sa chaîne traite de beaucoup de genres. Elle totalise actuellement 11 040 abonnés et 7 715 857 vues sur Youtube. Biographie Matthieu Blomme est né le 13 juin 1990 à Avranches, en Basse-Normandie. Il habite actuellement à Fougères. Il a commencé à se passionner pour le cinéma dès l'adolescence puis fit des études dans cette voie. Il passe beaucoup de temps au cinéma à visionner des films, ce qui lui permet d'aiguiser son sens critique sur les films actuels. Ses films préférés sont Jurassic Park, Dark Crystal et Titanic et ses pires films restent incontestablement ceux de la saga Carnosaure. Etat Critique Création de la Chaîne Matthieu a commencé à publier des vidéos sur sa chaîne en 2011 car il voulait pouvoir trouver des critiques de films sur Internet. Il avait des accessoires assez rudimentaires, dont un micro et un casque, qu'il a changé, par la suite. Leur qualité étant assez médiocre. Il crée et publie des vidéos avec Windows Movie Maker. Son style assez original, lui vaut un succès progressif qui atteint aujourd'hui plus de cinq millions sept cent mille vues sur Internet. Il y décrit des films de 1998 puis remonte progressivement jusqu'à maintenant. Pour l'instant, la chaîne aborde les années 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001 et 2002. Sa manière de procéder est de décrire un film, d'abord ses origines littéraires ou autres, son auteur, montrer sa bande-annonce, puis ensuite d'aborder le réalisateur, les acteurs principaux, les films dans lesquels ils ont joué juste avant. Il livre ensuite, une partie du synopsis et analyse beaucoup de critères comme le scénario, les prises de vues, les couleurs, les mouvements de la caméra, le jeu des acteurs, les choix du réalisateur.....etc. L'argumentation de Matt, la précision de ses informations sur chaque film, ses choix de critiques sont reconnus par beaucoup. Néanmoins, ses commentaires sur certains films jugés mauvais, font souvent l'objet de commentaires négatifs, parfois d'insultes, d'internautes. Il fait intervenir dans certaines vidéos le "détecteur de Bousasses" élément comique qui contribue à donner un autre point de vue sur le film à commenter. Bousasses, ou Daubasses est le nom que donne Matt à des films qui lui apparaissent comme ratés et non regardables. Sa chaîne Youtube est devenue également célèbre par la devise que Matt utilisait à chaque fin de vidéo "Allez au cinéma et à la prochaine !" Remplacement par Antony Pazzona En Février 2014, à la suite de problèmes personnels, Matt annonce officiellement sur sa chaîne qu'il arrête les critiques de films pour se consacrer à un rêve d'enfant. Il choisit un remplaçant pour mener à bien les projets de vidéos qu'il a imaginé. Antony Pazzona reprend donc les rennes de la chaîne en continuant la politique de Matt: décrire des films en y insuflant une dynamique, en argumentant....etc. Matt continuera à faire des apparitions dans certaines critiques, à la demande d'Antony, pour permettre une transition plus facile pour les spectateurs. En 2013, Matt avait crée un concept nouveau sur la chaîne: les Introuvables du Détecteur. Il y retrouve le "détecteur de Bousasses". Ce concept permet des apparitions physiques de Matt, plus rare dans ses vidéos classiques de critiques. Il décrit également dans celles-ci, des films s'inscrivant en dehors de la période chronologique des vidéos Critiques. A noter que la chaine à failli s’arrêter du au fait que le pc d'Anto a cessé de fonctionner, cependant grâce à une collecte Ulule, 1500 euros ont pu être récoltés et l'émission est repartie. Le Nouveau Projet de Matt: Odyssey: Sur les Traces de Sam Neill Matt avait un rêve depuis son enfance. Il voulait réaliser un film sur son comédien préféré: l'acteur Néo-Zélandais Sam Neill. Ce documentaire va l'emmener dans le pays de l'acteur, dans une aventure dont Matt sera le principal acteur, le fil conducteur qui nous mènera, de l'autre côté du monde. "Odyssey doit être une réflexion sur le temps et le rêve" selon les propres mots de Matt. Il a choisi de suivre la vie de l'acteur à travers les films dans lesquels il a joué. Ce documentaire rapproche également des éléments de la vie de Matt et celle de son idole, Sam Neill. Cette aventure aura deux aspects importants: l'hommage à un acteur et une réflexion philosophique sur notre existence. Le documentaire sera divisé en différentes parties, inconnues pour le moment. Filmographie La chaîne d'Etat Critique totalise aujourd'hui 242 vidéos. A noter que pour l'année 2002, Matt a commencé à réaliser des vidéos, jusqu'aux Confessions de Matt, Anto a repris sa suite. Liste de toutes les vidéos de Matt et d'Anto d'Etat Critique jusqu'a ce jour : * Vampires (1998) * Bienvenue à Gattaca (1998) * Event Horizon, le Vaisseau de l'au Delà (1998) * Dark City (1998) * Deep Impact (1998) * Simples Secrets (1998) * Sex Crimes (1998) * Jackie Chan dans le Bronx (1998) * Armageddon (1998) * Le Veilleur de Nuit (1998) * Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuir (1998) * La Mutante 2 (1998) * Godzilla (1998) * Il faut sauver le Soldat Ryan (1998) * Soldier (1998) * The Truman Show (1998) * Snake Eyes (1998) * Blade (1998) * Ronin (1998) * Velvet Godmine (1998) * Halloween, 20 ans après (1998) * Couvre-Feu (1998) * Piège à Hong-Kong (1998) * Le Ciel, les Oiseaux......Et ta Mère ! (1999) * Celebrity (1999) * Psycho (1999) * Astérix & Obélix contre César (1999) * Pi (1999) * A Tout Jamais, Une Histoire de Cendrillon (1999) * La Ligne Rouge (1999) * American History X (1999) * La Fiancée de Chucky (1999) * 8MM (1999) * Urban Legend (1999) * Arlington Road (1999) * Beowulf (1999) * Cube (1999) * Gods and Monsters, Ni Dieux Ni Démons (1999) * The Faculty (1999) * Matrix (1999) * Wishmaster 2 (1999) * Universal Soldier, le Combat Absolu (1999) * La Momie (1999) * Le Projet Blair Witch (1999) * La Malédiction de la Momie (1999) * Wild Wild West (1999) * Une Nuit au Roxbury (1999) * Carrie 2, la Haine (1999) * South Park, le Film (Plus Long, Plus Grand et pas Coupé) (1999) * Eyes Wide Shut (1999) * Star Wars, Episode I, la Menace Fantôme (1999) * Inspecteur Gadget (1999) * Hantise (1999) * Austin Powers: l'Espion qui m'a tirée (1999) * Shark Attack, Alerte aux Requins (1999) * Fight Club (1999) * Peut-Être (1999) * Le Monde ne suffit pas (1999) * American Pie (1999) * La Fin des Temps (1999) * Le Parrain (1972) Introduction à la Critique du Film * Le Parrain (1972) * Sixième Sens (2000) * Bangkok, Aller Simple (2000) * Trader (2000) * Bone Collector (2000) * Toy Story 2 (2000) * La Plage (2000) * Les Rois du Désert (2000) * Bats, la Nuit des Chauves-Souris (2000) * Magnolia (2000) * Révélations (2000) * Taxi 2 (2000) * L'enfer du Dimanche (2000) * Scream 3 (2000) * Mission to Mars (2000) * American Psycho (2000) * Gladiator (2000) * Baise-Moi (2000) * Fortress 2, Ré-incarcération (2000) * Destination Finale (2000) * Lake Placid (2000) * Mission Impossible 2 (2000) * Shining, les Couloirs de la Peur (TV) (2000) * En pleine Tempête (2000) * Furia (2000) * X-Men (2000) * 60 secondes Chrono (2000) * Hollow Man, l'Homme sans Ombre (2000) * Les Rivières Pourpres (2000) * Virgin Suicides (2000) * Memento, Partie 1,2. (2000) * Urban Legend 2, Coup de Grâce (2000) * Dancer in The Dark (2000) * Scary Movie (2000) * Entropy (2000) * The Bench (2000) * Shaft (2000) * Blair Witch 2, le Livre des Ombres (2000) * Snatch, tu Braques ou tu Raques (2000) * Charlie et ses Drôles de Dames (2000) * Dinosaure (2000) * A l'Aube du 6 ème Jour (2000) * Dune (TV) (2000) * Donjons et Dragons (2000) * Incassable (2000) * Mon Beau-Père et Moi (2001) * Wonder Boys (2001) * Mortel Transfert (2001) * Python (2001) * Seul au Monde (2001) * Versingétorix, la Légende du Druide-Roi (2001) * 102 Dalmatiens (2001) * Le Pacte des Loups (2001) * Shark Attack 2, le Carnage (2001) * Vertical Limit (2001) * Endiablé (2001) * Hannibal, Partie 1,2 (2001) * Traffic (2001) * Stalingrad (2001) * Requiem for a Dream (2001) * Face aux Démons (2001) * Yamakasi, les Samourais des Temps Modernes (2001) * Belphégor, le Fantôme du Louvre (2001) * Les Visiteurs en Amérique (2001) * A la Rencontre de Forrester (2001) * Eh mec ! Elle est où ma caisse ? (2001) * Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain (2001) * Dracula 2001 (2001) * Roberto Succo (2001) * Le Retour de la Momie (2001) * Pearl Harbor (2001) * Antitrust (2001) * Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) * Mortelle Saint-Valentin (2001) * Shrek, Partie 1,2 (2001) * Driven (2001) * Replicant (2001) * Evolution (2001) * Spy Kids (2001) * Scary Movie 2 (2001) * Some Voices (2001) * Final Fantasy, Les Créatures de l'Esprit (2001) * Comme Chiens et Chats (2001) * Fast and Furious (2001) * The Pledge (2001) * Dangereuses Fréquentations au Zebra Lounge (2001) * Treize Jours (2001) * Le journal de Bridget Jones (2001) * American Pie 2 (2001) * Wishmaster 3, Au delà des Portes de l'Enfer (2001) * A.I. Intelligence Artificielle (2001) * Grégoire Moulin contre l'Humanité (2001) * Wasabi (2001) * Dagon (2001) * Les Jolies Choses (2001) * Get Carter (2001) * Ghosts of Mars (2001) * Battle Royale (2001) * Mulholland Drive (2001) * Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers (2001) * Le Seigneur des Anneaux: la Communauté de l'Anneau (2001) * Hollywood face au 11 Septembre 2001 * Spy Games : Jeu d'Espions (2002) * D-Tox, Compte à Rebours Mortel (2002) * 13 Fantômes (2002) * Vanilla Sky (2002) * La Prison de Verre (2002) * Astérix & Obélix: Mission Cléopâtre (2002) * FROM HELL: De la Réalité à la Fiction * PROPHECIES, Partie 1-3 * LE MEURTRE DE K.KINSKI, Episode I: GENESIS KINSKI * LE MEURTRE DE K.KINSKI, Episode II: ET HERZOG CREA KINSKI * LE MEURTRE DE K.KINSKI, Episode III (Bloqué) et Episode IV: ICH BIN NICHT EIN SUPERSTAR * Donnie Darko (+ Explications) (2002) * Ocean's Eleven (2002) * Glitter (2002) * Un Homme d'Exception (2002) * La Chute du Faucon Noir (2002) * Rollerball (2002) * Le Raid (2002) * Avalon (2002) * Resident Evil (2002) * Le Roi Scorpion (2002) * The Majestic (2002) * K-Pax, l’Homme qui vient de loin (2002) * Star Wars, Episode II l’Attaque des Clones (2002) * Irréversible (2002) * Spider-Man (2002) * Blade 2 (2002) * L'Auberge Espagnole (2002) * Dommage Collatéral (2002) * Jeepers Creepers, le Chant du Diable (2002) * Python 2 (2002) Film commenté par Matt et Anto d'Etat Critique * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Jason X (2002) * Arac Attack, les Monstres à huit pattes (2002) * Men in Black 2 (2002) * Dog Soldiers (2002) * Le Règne de Feu (2002) * Les Sentiers de la Perdition (2002) * Photo Obsession (2002) * S1M0ne (2002) * La Mémoire dans la Peau (2002) * Hellraiser Hellseeker (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Signes (2002) (Feat Mickael J) * Objectivement Vôtre. Vidéos s'inscrivant dans des Mythologies: C'est à dire que Matt revient sur les origines des films, le créateur de l'oeuvre, etc..... Ces vidéos comportent plusieurs parties. * Star Trek, Partie 1-3 * Star Trek : Insurrection (1999) * Star Wars la Trilogie, Partie 1-3. * Hellraiser, Partie 1-3 * Hellraiser Inferno (2000) * Carnosaur Partie 1,2 * Highlander, Partie 1,2 * Highlander Endgame (2001) * Jurassic Park, Partie1- 4 * Jurassic Park III (2001) * La Planète des Singes, Partie 1-5 * La Planète des Singes (2001) * Wishmaster, Parties 1-3 (2001) * James Bond , la rétrospective(1962-2002) Vidéos Promotionnelles pour la Chaîne Etat Critique: * Etat Critique - la Centième !! * Bande Annonce Vidéo Spéciale sur Etat Critique !! * Jeu Concours " la Critique d'Etat Critique" * Résultats du Jeu concours "la Critique d'Etat Critique" * Spéciale FAQ de la chaîne Etat Critique * Vidéo Spéciale de Matt d'Etat Critique pour le site des Critic Knights * La 200 ème d'Etat Critique !!! la Vidéo Anniversaire * Etat Critique : le Retour de Matt !! la Bande Annonce * Petit message de Matt d'Etat Critique * LE MEURTRE DE K.KINSKI- Teaser * Jeu Concours N°2 " la Critique d'Etat Critique par Anto" * Résultats du Jeu concours "la Critique d'Etat Critique par Anto". * La fin d'état critique?(supprimée depuis) * Le retour d'état critique * MATT IS BACK!(vidéo certifiée sans Anto) Vidéos des Introuvables du Détecteur : Nouveau concept crée par Matt en 2013, avec la présence du Détecteur de Bousasses:﻿ * Episode I: Terminus (1987) * Episode II: Schwarzenegger vs Stallone * Episode III: Dead Line (2011) * Episode IV: Troll 2 (1990) * Episode V : Plan 9 from Outer Space (1959). * Episode VI: Ghoulies(1985) Vidéos de Promotion pour Odyssey et Autres: * Teaser- "Untitled Matt Project" (titre provisoire) * ODYSSEY: SUR LES TRACES DE SAM NEILL-Teaser 2 * La fin de la chaîne Etat Critique ? * LES CONFESSIONS DE MATT, Partie 1-6. * LE SUCCESSEUR D'ETAT CRITIQUE * ODYSSEY : SUR LES TRACES DE SAM NEILL Teaser Concept 1 * ODYSSEY : SUR LES TRACES DE SAM NEILL Teaser 3 * ODYSSEY : SUR LES TRACES DE SAM NEILL Bande Annonce Finale. * Odyssey: Sur Les Traces de Sam Neill (extrait) Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Critiques de Films Catégorie:Critiques de Média Catégorie:Youtubers de 2014